Forum:Qui suis-je?
Marta Alors, vous avez certainement remarqué, que je ne parle pas le français comme bien comme vous, alors, je fais des fautes d'orthographe, et plus... mais je deviens meillieur tout les jours. Je comprends l'anglais meillieur, et l'allemand le meilleur. Je sais, il y a des fautes dans cette phrase, mais je sais pas, correctez-moi... Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 30 octobre 2008 à 09:46 (UTC) :Bravo Marta pour tes efforts. Ta phrase aurait dû être : Vous avez certainement remarqué que je ne parle pas le français aussi bien que vous. Je fais des fautes d'orthographe et autres... Mais je m'améliore tous les jours. Je comprends mieux l'anglais et l'allemand encore mieux ''(c'est ma langue maternelle). Je sais qu'il y a des fautes dans cette phrase, mais je ne sais pas où, corrigez-moi.''--Ericaef 31 octobre 2008 à 08:25 (UTC) :Marta, je voulais te dire, quand tu ne sais pas traduire une phrase, ne passe pas par un traducteur automatique pour la mettre en français. Le résultat peut être horrible. Il vaut mieux que tu la mettes en anglais et nous traduirons. --Ericaef 31 octobre 2008 à 08:25 (UTC) :::Oui, c'est une idée. Je peux parler français un peu, mais je ne sais rien des mots... over the basic-level. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 31 octobre 2008 à 08:28 (UTC) :Lol. J'allais créer un sujet pour parler de ça... Il y a beaucoup de page qui ont été traduite de cette façon et c'est vraiment dommage, d'une part, parce que les gens qui lisent ça se disent « ah c'est de la merde leur wiki »... — TulipVorlax 15 décembre 2008 à 15:03 (UTC) Ericaef Bonjour, moi c'est Eric, Français. Je ne pratique pas Wikia depuis très longtemps, mais j'ai commencé par Wikipédia où j'ai fait beaucoup de boites utilisateurs. J'ai créé le Wikia Cherisy pour fédérer notre communauté. Pour l'instant je suis seul, mais je n'ai pas encore fait beaucoup de publicité autour de moi, j'attends d'avoir plus de pages. C'est en allant lire l'aide nécessaire pour faire mon Wiki que j'ai voulu traduire pour les autres ce que je comprenais et mon expérience sur Wikia. C'est comme ça que l'idée d'un fr.wikia.com a commencé à germer chez le staff. Et Marta est venu... Je suis prêt à collaborer à la communauté française de Wikia autant que mon temps le permet. Au fur et à mesure que mon Wiki avancera. Bravo pour les efforts de Marta. --Ericaef 31 octobre 2008 à 08:34 (UTC) :Tu est arrivé en quelle année sur Wikia ? Guild Wars wikia (fr) a été créé le 8 mars 2007 et je crois que l'idée en question (que le communauté Fr mériterait plus...) a débuté bien avant cela. :Seulement, les gens de Wikia font rarement des propositions et attendent que ce soit les utilisateurs qui demandent. J'aurais demandé un fr.wikia il y a longtemps mais c'aurait été mon troisième wikia alors que mon travail sur mon second projet laisse vraiment à désirer. — TulipVorlax 15 décembre 2008 à 15:03 (UTC) MOHshow Salut Marta ;) Si tu as un probleme de traduction avec notre language compliquer, tu peux utiliser l'outil de traduction de Google. =D Tiens... je te l'ai deja préparer pour ta langue http://translate.google.com/translate_t?hl=de :J'utilise déjà quelque fois ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 21 novembre 2008 à 21:24 (UTC) :Bonjour MOHshow, tu es sur le forum «Qui suis-je ?» Peux-tu te présenter ? Merci.--Ericaef 24 novembre 2008 à 09:53 (UTC) Oups desoler ^^ Salut à tous !!! Je m'appelle Rémy, avant que j'arrive sur Wikia, j'utilisai deja Wikipedia. Je suis Français et j'ai 18 ans. Je suis venu ici pour un wiki pour le MMOG Metin2. Vous trouverez plus d'infos sur moi dans mon profil utilisateur. ;) Mohshow 24 novembre 2008 à 17:23 (UTC) Robin Born 1940. Studied French over 5 years at school and 3 years at the University of Otago. Never been out of New Zealand. Discovered Wikipedia in February 2004 and Wikia a year later. Most contributions are on w:c:Genealogy. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13 décembre 2008 à 00:37 (UTC) Cywil Je suis élève ingénieur de l'ENIM en dernière année. Je suis le fondateur du wiki ENI et je passe beaucoup de temps sur ce wiki et le wiki français. Tulip Tout est là : http://synaptique.ca/moi.htm (sur mon site perso). Mais j'accepte les questions au besoin. — TulipVorlax 25 décembre 2008 à 02:15 (UTC) :Tu vis où? tu parles quelles langues? tu fais quoi dans la vie? (sans rentrer dans les détails, juste si tu es étudiant (et en quoi) ou si tu bosses (et dans quoi)). merci! --Cywil 7 février 2009 à 07:15 (UTC) ::#Montréal, Québec, Canada, troisième planète. ::#Je parle seulement le français (mais je sais lire, écrire et comprends l'anglais). ::#Rien. ::— TulipVorlax 13 février 2009 à 05:52 (UTC) Misses Kennedy Franco-Allemande ayant eu une formation scolaire française et qui a vécu un certain temps en Allemagne du Sud. A présent, je réside en France, dans un petit village lorrain, dans les Vosges. Dessinatrice-auteur, je suis entièrement dévouée à ma série "Les aventures de John F. Kennedy: http://www.john-f-kennedy.fr Je partage l'univers de cette série avec d'autres, au biais un Wiki - en allemand: (arrg!) http://weltenbibliothek.wikia.com/wiki/Weltenbibliothek Qui sait si j'aurais le temps de créer une doublette en français. Ah, c'est dur de vivre à cheval sur deux cultures...'faudrait avoir le temps doublé lui aussi. Je viens d'atterrir ici, parce que j'ai fait la connaissance de Marta sur le Wikia allemand et comme elle est vraiment sympa, j'ai suivi un peu sa trace. Voilà. Bonne année à tous! -- 5 janvier 2009 à 18:51 (UTC) :ha bon ! Marta est une femme ? Je lui parle au masculin, comme on peut le voir dans son profil Utilisateur:MtaÄ --Ericaef 6 janvier 2009 à 12:29 (UTC) ::MDR!! --Cywil 6 janvier 2009 à 12:35 (UTC) :::Quoi? Euh...merde... Je pensais que le nom "Marta" était féminin...me suis plantée alors. Milles excuses, marta! ;-) :Génial, c'est super d'avoir une bilingue français allemand dans nos rangs! bienvenue à toi! --Cywil 6 janvier 2009 à 12:35 (UTC) ::Merci beaucoup Cywil! :::J'aime sûrtout la phrase: Pas tout est comme il semble :) Oui, je ne suis pas femme, mais mon avatar, c'est feminin ^^ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 6 janvier 2009 à 18:11 (UTC) ::::Qui n'a jamais entendu parlé de Marta Stuart ? ::::Mais moi aussi je croyais avoir affaire à un gars. En fait, sur Internet, à moins que les gens dévoilent leur sexe, ils sont présumés masculins. Enfin, on peut jamais vraiment être certain non plus. — TulipVorlax 7 février 2009 à 06:15 (UTC) :::::C'est clair! --Cywil 7 février 2009 à 07:15 (UTC) 4me-2me (4me pour les intimes) "Je ne suis PAS français malgré mon accent, je suis canadien et je dis canadien car ma mère est ontarienne et mon père québecois" C'est ce que je dis tout le temps lorsque je me présente, c'est un peu redondant... J'ai joint wikia car je n'arrivais plus à me connecter à mon compte sur h2g2 (sous le même nom), je peux maintenant me consacrer à travailler en français ce que j'aime bien. Mon nom est un jeu de mot sur l'adoration de ma personne et du 42. Le restant de mes temps libres, je les passe à lire et à écrire (dont une bande-dessiné pour mon site Internet: http://mrsheep.synthasite.com/) --4me 8 février 2009 à 23:48 (UTC) Kevin51340 Je m'appelle Kevin (comme ous l'aurez deviné) et je suis français. J'ai suivi des études littéraires et me suis engagé du côté des langues étrangères. Je suis l'administrateur depuis peu de wikinature, et je voyage un peu partout sur internet. Certains me connaissent peut-être sur 3D warehouse, ou j'expose des modèles que je crée en 3D. Kevin ✔ 25 février 2009 à 12:08 (UTC)